


Gang Wars and Blossoming Love

by ZabaniChan



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Naruto is the leader of one of Konoha's most dangerous gangs. During his first year is high school, that secret is slowly becoming revealed. Can he keep his 'inner self' from wreaking havoc..or will he lose his sense of self? *rating may change*
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2008

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Naruto-gang-going-to-high-school fic. So please tell me the improvements that are needed if there are any.

Ch.1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

A hand shot out from under dark orange blankets and grabbed the cell phone that was making the awful noise. A head soon followed and drowsy eyes looked at the number on the screen. He groaned, flipping it open and putting it by his ear.

" 'lo?" he asked.

"About darn time! You do know you missed the meeting, don't you?!"

He shot out of bed.

"I what?!" he demanded.

"You missed the meeting, dumbass!"

"Damn it! I set the time and date and I don't even s how!"

"Tell me about it! You really are acting like a dumb…"

"Finish that and die." Came the threatening voice. The other person shut up.

"Oh. School starts in five minutes, by the way." Came the sly comeback before the line went dead.

"Kiba! How dare you hang up on me!"

'Bet he was lying.' He looked at the clock, '…or not…'

Instead of cursing up a storm like he felt like doing, he quickly got dressed in the standard uniform he switched up a bit, brushed his teeth, washed his face, ate a quick breakfast, and grabbed his dull orange backpack before bolting out the door. (locking it, of course)

Kiba was smirking as he hung up on Naruto. Their friends, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Haku stared at him.

"Why did you hang up on him?" Neji asked. Kiba leaned back in his chair and looked at him.

"Because he would have wasted even more time yelling at me. It's the first day of school and he said he didn't want to be late." Kiba shrugged. (A/N by the way, they sit at tables – two to a table. Neji is sitting at the table to Kiba's left with Hinata, Shino and Haku are at the table behind Kiba, and Shikamaru and Chouji sit in front of him. Naruto sits with Kiba. Their tables are located in the back by the window.)

"Man, it's going to be so troublesome when he gets here." Shikamaru sighed, laying his head on his desk over his crossed arms as the bell rang.

"It's a good thing we have Kakashi-sensei first period."

"Y-yes, because t-then Naruto won't be l-late." She said.

"Yes, that's true." Haku said. Shino merely nodded. Shikamaru lifted his head.

"Oh yeah, did you guys hear about the new transfer kid coming tomorrow?" he asked. Everyone but Neji and Hinata shook their heads. He raised an eyebrow at them, silently telling them to explain.

"Our uncle told us. Apparently it's the son of one of uncle's business rivals. An Uchiha." Neji explained. Everyone but Kiba and Shino understood why Neji's voice sounded grave.

"An Uchiha, huh?" Kiba repeated, then snorted, "Bet Naruto will think this is going to be an interesting puzzle to be solved."

They nodded in agreement as the door slammed open and an irate Naruto and pleased Kakashi walked in. Naruto stomped his way through the throng of students wondering to their seats, and threw his bag on the table, practically throwing himself into his chair as he glared at Kakashi, who merely smiled back. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Kiba slapped him on the back, gaining his attention.

"Hear about the new student coming in tomorrow?"

Naruto blinked, his anger disappearing almost immediately.

"New kid?" he asked, "Who?"

"Supposedly an Uchiha."

Naruto tensed, face going blank for a second before a smile took over.

"An Uchiha, huh? This'll be a fun one to solve." He said, swiftly dodging and catching the thick text book Kakashi threw at him. He turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, gaining half the classes attention. He, of course, ignored them, opting to instead glare at the smiling Kakashi.

"You weren't paying attention." He said. Naruto faulted.

"So what?!"

"Unless you want to fail this class…"

"What does it matter if I pass or fail? It's not like anyone is going to care." Naruto interrupted. Kakashi sighed sadly before giving up. The only classes that he knew of that Naruto was actually passing were PE and Home Ec.

Neji nudged Naruto.

"Hey, listen to this." He said, connecting his earphones to his cell phone and opening the most recent message. Naruto put the piece to his ear and listened. The others watched silently, awaiting orders and ignoring the looks from the other students and Kakashi, who decided to leave the group alone and focus on the rest of the class.

"Leaf, we, the Mist gang, challenges you to a battle. If you are brave enough to fight us, meet us at the deserted field behind the dump."

'Looks as though this Mist isn't very smart.'

'You got that right. Haven't they heard of us? I mean, come one, we're the strongest gang in Japan, next to Akatsuki and Sand.'

'That is true. They must be very idiotic…or mental…to not know of your strength. Are you going?'

'Yeah. To teach them a lesson.'

"Naruto took the headphones off and looked at Neji, nodding twice. Neji nodded once in return and started texting the caller from Mist. The other's looked at them, eyebrows raised in silent questioning.

"I'll tell you later." Was Naruto's answer. They nodded and went back to work.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what to do with him anymore." Kakashi whined in the teacher's lounge. Iruka sighed and patted his head.

"It's alright. You'll get through to him eventually. He's just having a hard time right now. After all, it is close to his parents…"

"I know." Kakashi loudly interrupted, then continued softly, "I know."

'It's strange, isn't it, how well he's doing my class and in Gai's class. He's so well-behaved and he listen's to every word we say."

Kakashi sighed.

"That is because you are like his brother and he's scared of Gai and Anko."

Iruka sighed.

"That's true." He said, then blanched when he saw the husband and wife coming towards them. Anko smirked.

"We heard our names and decided to see what was going on." She said.

"THAT IS RIGHT! PLEASE TELL US THE MEANING OF WHY OUR NAMES WER EMENTIONED!" Gai said.

Kakashi and Iruka were starting to tire out already, and the two had just arrived.

"We were talking about Naruto." Kakashi said, summing everything up in one sentence. Anko's face broke out into an evil grin and Gai smiled brightly.

"My favorite person to torture!" she said gleefully.

"MY PRIZED STUDENT!" Gai paused, "NEXT TO OUR SONE, LEE!" he yelled even louder. Anko smiled with pride at the mention of her son, face going dreamy.

"My beautiful son! So much like his father!" she hugged Gai tightly, and he hugged back, shouting "OUR BEAUTIFUL SON!"

Kakashi and Iruka made a quick escape while the two were distracted.

The day passed quickly, and the Leaf gang were waiting for the final bell scheduled to ring in five minutes. Naruto and the others were standing huddled together a the back door, farthest away from the teacher, in order for Naruto to tell them about the message. They could tell that after he heard it, he was having a mental conversation with his 'inner self'.

"So what was the message, Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Some gang called Mist is challenging us." He said, leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Well? Are we going to show them how stupid they are for challenging us?" Kiba asked, hitting his palm and smirking. Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. We are. We need to teach them who's the strongest in Japan." He said. The others nodded.

"Where a-are we meeting?" Hinata asked.

"In an abandoned field behind the dump."

Neji's phone rang and Jiraiya, their theater teacher, looked up from his writing.

"Turn it off, Hyuuga-san." He said.

"Yes, sir." Neji said, pulling it out. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba crowded in front of him, talking loudly about computer companies which quickly turned into an actual heated argument. Naruto listened in on the one sided conversation.

"Yes, he'll be there," Neji was saying, pausing for an answer, "What time?...No, that's fine…I assure you, he will….Alright…Good bye." Neji sighed and put his phone away, not bothering to turn it off like Jiraiya had instructed.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked. The others stopped bickering long enough to hear the answer.

"A member of Mist asking if we, more specifically Naruto, would be there."

"What time?" Haku asked.

"Five thirty."

Naruto nodded.

"Right then. Bell rings in about 5 seconds or so…see ya, pervy sensei!" Naruto bolted out the door, ignoring the angry shouts that were interrupted by the bell as the gang followed after him.

"So guys? Are you ready to beat some knowledge into some idiotic Mist members?" Naruto shouted over his shoulder. A shout of agreement followed his question as they ran out the door, none of them noticing the onyx eyes that followed them from the main office door.

8

End

You know what to do. Read and review!

And chapter two may come faster….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yes, Haku is not part of the Mist. Remember when Naruto said that if they had been born in different world, then they could have been friends? Well, I wanted that to be true, so Haku is best friends with Naruto. And yes, Itachi is going to be in this story.

Ch.2

Sasuke groaned as he drug himself out of bed. He slowly went over to the bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush. He began to brush his teeth, and as he stared groggily at his reflection, he saw a sudden flash of blonde hair and blue eyes. He froze, his mind already replaying what he saw yesterday.

A yelling blond closely followed by a gang of rowdy boys, all looking as if they were ready for a fight. He groaned and rinsed his mouth as he thought of going to a school that had gangs.

"Hey! Hurry up in there!"

Sasuke was rudely jerked from his thoughts as his older brother knocked on the door.

"I'm done." He said, opening the door. Itachi stood there, towels in hand. Sasuke walked past him and opened his bedroom door before Itachi spoke.

"Doesn't school start in twenty minutes?" he asked. Sasuke froze before answering.

"Yes, but I go to the office first, so it doesn't matter if I'm a little late."

"If the principle is still the same one who was there when I went to school, he won't be lenient, especially the assistant principle." Itachi said, closing the bathroom door. Sasuke scrambled around his room, gathering all his school supplies and putting them in a school bag before quickly getting dressed in his new uniform. He grabbed his bag and ran into the hallway and past the bathroom and kitchen before he was jerked to a stop. He looked over his shoulder, and Itachi stared at the brother's glare unflinchingly.

"Where do you think you are going, Sasuke?" he asked calmly.

"To school! Now let me go, nii-san!" he yelled, struggling to get away. Itachi dragged him into the kitchen, hardly aware of his struggles. He sat him in a chair and put eggs, toast, and cereal along with milk in front of him.

"You eat first. I'll drive you to school." Itachi walked out to his car, starting it up. He leaned against his door and sighed, glaring into space.

'I just hope he isn't here. He hates Uchiha's, so who know what he would do if he saw one.' He thought, thinking back to their old home, where he met the boy for the first time.

"Just so you know…I hate Uchiha's because of what they did to my parent's. I won't ever forgive any Uchiha."

The hatred in his voice still rung in his ears. He hoped Sasuke could get along with him since he knew nothing of Itachi's gang, which was formally their father's. His little brother had grown up innocent, living a normal life…but Itachi still made him take martial arts classes. Needless to say, Sasuke became a black belt in no time.

"Come on, nii-san! This is no time to space out! I'll be late for school!" Sasuke shouted, bringing Itachi out of his doze. He opened his door, and got in.

"Right. Get in."

"Sasuke nodded and got in the passenger.

Itachi pulled to a stop at the school gates, and grabbed Sasuke's arm as he started to get out. He looked at him, and Itachi gave him a worried look.

"What is it, nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Look. Be careful at this school, Sasuke. There may be someone here I used to know that goes here."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because he hates Uchiha's." Itachi stated. Sasuke was silent for a minute before smirking.

"Nice joke, nii-san, but he'd have to be around your age."

"He's your age." Itachi stated bluntly. Sasuke stared at him as if trying to see if he was lying. He finally grunted and shook his arms loose, getting fully out of the car.

"I'll keep an eyes out." He said before shutting the door and running in the courtyard.

Blue eyes followed his form, narrowing as he realized it was the new student. Kiba caught his look and nudged him. Naruto jerked and looked at him, turning away from the window. He looked at Kiba.

"What?"

He asked. Kiba glared.

"Will you please quite daydreaming and keep your mind on the notes?!" he hissed, "You know how Kakashi-sensei is if you fail a test!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He sighed. He glanced out the window, and not seeing any car or the new student, he turned away only to be hit by an eraser. He growled and threw it back.

"Why'd you do that?!" he demanded. Kakashi smiled.

"Go to the office and talk to Ibiki about detention. Come back afterwards." He said calmly.

"What?! Detention?!" Naruto yelped.

"Next time maybe you'll pay attention. Now go." He firmly said, pointing towards the door. Naruto huffed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and let it out as he reached the office. He opened the door and walked in, hearing yelling and arguing as he closed it behind him. The receptionist smiled at him, and he nervously smiled back, the yelling getting more coarse. She noticed and smiled even more brightly.

"Don't worry about it. This happens a lot between those two." She said calmly. He nodded.

"I'm the new student here." He said. She blinked.

"Ah, yes. You must be Sasuke Uchiha. Hold on one second." She said, typing his name into the computer. She clicked a few things, and his schedule started printing. She handed to him just as the door slammed open.

"Screw you, baa-chan!" a blonde yelled.

"This is for your own good! Maybe next time you'll learn to pay attention in class!"

"So I zoned out?! Who cares?!"

"I, for one, do! As does Kakashi and Iruka..!"

"Don't you dare bring Iruka-sensei into this! He's the only one who treats me with respect! I'm only in this school because of him!" with that, the blonde slammed the door shut and stalked towards them.

"Ah! Naruto, can you do something for?" the receptionist asked. The blonde turned to them, and Sasuke got a full view of him. His hair was pure golden color and looked as if he had constant bed-head, his bangs partially covering his eyes, which were a deep shade of blue, looking at though if you stared into them too long, you'd be sucked in. He wore the standard uniform, but instead of normal gray cuffs, sipper/collar lining, and inseam, they were orange. (A/N: for a better description, go to Google images, type in Japanese school uniforms. Page two for male uniform – forth row down, last one. Female – page one, second row, third one over.)

The blue eyes that were locked with his looked at the receptionist.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" his voice was rough sounding, with a small hint of child-like innocence.

"Can you please escort Uchiha-san to his 1st period class?"

Naruto froze, eyes widening slightly as they darted back to him, though they quickly narrowed. He straightened and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sure. Come on." He headed fro the door, but stopped when the receptionist called him.

"Naruto-kun, what did Ibiki-san and Tsunade-san say?"

Naruto sighed.

"Nothing much, Shizune-neechan. I have detention for a week with Ibiki, and obaa-chan was just lecturing me again. You heard most of it when I walked out. See ya." He gave a backward wave and walked out, Sasuke following closely.

'Is this the guy nii-chan was warning me about? And does he even know where my 1st period is?' his thoughts ended as he ran into Naruto's solid back. He realized with a start that he was at least a head shorter than Naruto, and said person was lean and muscular. He backed up as Naruto turned around. The fierce glare on his face startled Sasuke.

"Look, Uchiha. I'm sure you know why I hate your family, so I'm not repeating anything, but I am going to say this. Stay away from me, don't talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary." He paused, "Let me see you schedule."

Sasuke handed it over, his mind reeling.

'This is the guy nii-chan was talking about! If so, I'd better tell him when I get home. And what does he mean I know why he hates my family?! I honestly don't know anything…'

"Hey! Uchiha!" Naruto yelled, snapping his fingers.

Sasuke jolted, staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We have all the same classes, so if you want directions, ask one of my friends. They'll be with us in every class, too." Naruto said, handing his schedule back and walking off. Sasuke stood there for a minute, letting everything sink in, before following.

8

End

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was a little shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Naruto opened the door and stalked back to his desk, ignoring Kakashi.

"Naruto, what did Ibiki say?" Kakashi asked, taking note of his anger and the new student in his doorway. Naruto slumped into his seat as he answered.

"Week of detention." he sighed. Kakashi nodded and turned to the new student.

"You can come in." he said. Sasuke walked in and handed Kakashi his schedule, shifting nervously as he felt 24 pairs of eyes on him, 7 pairs especially.

"What the hell is an Uchiha doing here?!" Kiba demanded. The class, except Naruto's friends and himself, was startled as they looked back at the group of friends, all of whom had their eyes locked on Sasuke. Naruto was the only one staring angrily out the window. Kakashi stared at Kiba.

"You know that that is a very rude question." Kakashi said, understanding what was going on, but hiding it. Kiba glared.

"Who cares?! You know what happened! Don't start playing dumb now, you bastard!" Kiba was stopped mid rant by a sharp hit to his ribs. He gasped, eyes wide, as he held the spot and fell to his knees. Neji looked at Naruto, who has stood up.

"Why'd you hit him? He asked. Naruto looked at him, ignoring everyone else.

"So the whole school doesn't know something I don't want them to know. That was the bet way to shut him up. Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head.

"None at all. It's not my place to question you." He said, a hint of submission in his voice. Naruto nodded and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto?" Kakashi demanded. Sasuke was watching the whole thing in silence, not quite understanding anything. There seemed to be some kind of secret Naruto didn't want anyone to know. He smirked, glad that no one was watching as they were too busy watching Naruto. This would be an interesting school year.

"I'm leaving. And don't bother trying to find me. I'll show up for PE and Home Ec." Naruto said. He paused in the doorway,

"Oh, and by the way, someone escort him around. Shizune asked me to, but she doesn't know the circumstances." He said, shutting the door as he left. His group blinked, then sighed looking at each other. Neji grumbled as they looked at him.

"Damn it. Looks like I have to do it, huh?" he grumbled.

"Sorry, dude, but you're the only one who can stand strangers." Chouji said. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"Is this normal? Because the receptionist in the office said that the arguments between and Tsunade were normal." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, this is fairly normal." Kakashi looked at his schedule, "Seems like you have the same schedule as Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shouji, and Haku. If you have questions, then you'll have to..."

"I'll be the one escorting him around per Naruto's orders." Neji interrupted. Kakashi blinked.

"Alright. With that settled, you need a seat." He looked around, "Ah. There's one. You'll be sitting next to Haku. Haku, raise your hand." Sasuke sighed as he headed towards the long haired teen.

'Is he trying to get me killed? I can tell already that all of them hate me. What exactly did my family do to have so many people hate us?' he wondered, sitting in his seat next to Haku and behind Neji. Haku turned to him, face blank. He looked at him like that for a full two minutes before smiling brightly. He held out a hand, which Sasuke took.

"My name is Haku." He said.

"I'm Sasuke." He answered. Haku nodded, his face becoming serious.

"My advice to you is to stay out of Naruto-kun's business, and don't meddle with his past."

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Did he see...'

"Yes, I saw your smirk and the challenge in your eyes. My eyes are sharper than normal, and I notice things other's don't." Haku said, but stopped as Neji turned around. His white eyes startled Sasuke.

"Are you blind?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth. Neji glared, the girl next to him blushed and smiled, Kiba gave a full out laugh, the lazy guy ignored them, Chouji snorted, Haku smiled, and the silent one also ignored them.

"No, I am not blind." Neji growled, eyes narrowing. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking." He mumbled. Neji stayed silent.

"Anyway, since I'm your guide, let me tell you a few things about our school that you need to know. Everyone in this school knows, and since you're new, you need to know to survive."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"This school has two powerful gangs in it, and another gang across town. The gangs in this school are known as Leaf and Akatsuki. The current leaders are..."

"Alright, Neji. Turn around and pay attention. You two can talk later." Kakashi said. Neji grumbled.

"We'll meet on the rook during lunch. Stop and get your lunch, then go straight there." He said before turning around.

'So this school has gangs. No wonder the students are rough and out-spoken,' he thought. He glanced at his schedule, 'It's only first period. I don't have lunch until after fifth. And Naruto said that we wouldn't see him until PE and Home Ec, which are periods six and eight. This sucks already.' He grumbled in his head. The bell for lunch rang all too soon for Sasuke. His day since first period had been boring, but he had been nervous since remembering halfway through third period that he had to meet Neji and his friends on the roof for lunch. He had been about to tell him who the leaders of the school's two powerful gangs, and he had been studying everyone he saw, trying to figure out who were the leaders.

He walked into the lunch room, ignoring the other students. He went through the lines, asked for a to-go lunch, and left. He meandered through the halls, going to J hall and into the janitor's room and up the stairs. He walked out the door and was greeted by Neji, and silently followed him to the left, around the corner, down a ledge, over to another ledge, and up a small ladder. Once up, Sasuke saw that everyone was there. . He walked into the lunch room, ignoring the other students. He went through the lines, asked for a to-go lunch, and left. He meandered through the halls, going to J hall and into the janitor's room and up the stairs.

He walked out the door and was greeted by Neji, and silently followed him to the left, around the corner, down a ledge, over to another ledge, and up a small ladder. Once up, Sasuke saw that everyone was there. Neji had settled next to the lazy one and fat one, the girl on his other side. A closer look revealed they looked identical. Kiba, his dog, and the silent one sat together. Haku sat with Naruto and another guy he didn't recognize. Haku spotted him when he tried to move over toe Neji.

"Hey, Sasuke! Over here!" he said. Naruto looked at him, his glare replacing his smile almost immediately. Either no one noticed or chose not to comment. Sasuke walked over and sat next to him, taking his much out.

"What do you want?" he asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Nothing much. Neji! Come finish filling him in!" Haku said. Neji sighed and got up.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" he asked, waling over and flopping (gracefully) down beside Naruto. Haku blinked.

"Oh yeah. Okay everyone, listen up! You're going to introduce yourselves to Sasuke! I'll go first." Haku looked at Sasuke, and smiled, "My name is Haku Momochi. I like rabbits and udon. I hate my parents and bullies. I have no dreams, and my goal is graduating." He looked at Naruto, who glared and grumbled.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Iruka-sensei and my friends and ramen and foxes. I hate my foster guardians and Uchiha's. My dream is to revenge my parent's murder (glares at Sasuke), and my goal is graduating." He muttered before looking at Neji.

"My name in Neji Hyuuga. I like training and my twin. I hate my uncle. My dream is to take over my fathers' business, and I don't yet have a goal." Neji said, looking at the mystery guy, who smiled brightly.

"My name is Haru Haruno. I like my little sister - input Naruto snorting and saying "More like adores" - and my girlfriend - input Neji glaring - My dream is to see my little sister getting married and giving me lots of nieces and nephews. I don't have a goal." He looked at the lazy guy.

"Maa, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and cloud watching. I hate doing work. I don't have a dream or a goal." He looked at the fat one.

"I'm Chouji Akamichi. I like food. I hate bullies and the word 'fat'. I don't have a dream or a goal." He looked at the only girl.

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I-I like my twin and b-boyfriend. I h-hate my u-uncle. My dream is to h-help my b-brother with father's b-business. M-my goal is to b-become stronger." She looked at the silent one.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I hate people who hate bugs. I have no dream or goal." He looked at Kiba and his dog.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. I like dogs and my friends. I hate people who hurt them. I have no dream and my goal is to protect my friends with my life." Haku smiled as Sasuke tried to take it all in.

"And that's it."

Neji blinked.

"No, there's one more." He said. They looked at him.

"Oh yeah!" Haku exclaimed, "Konohamaru!"

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"My little brother." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Sasuke felt a little stupid, though he didn't know why.

"Anyway, to pick up where we left of earlier┘the leaders of Lead and Akatsuki are Naruto and Itachi Uchiha. He doesn't go to school anymore, but a few of his friends are... "he trailed off when he saw that Sasuke was wide eyed and shaking, "Is something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head.

"You...you're lying! Nii-san's not a gang leader. He's not! He's a respectable businessman!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and clutching his head. Their eyes were wide in response.

"You mean to tell me...that you didn't know?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his frightened face to him, causing him to flinch slightly.

"How would I?! My parent's are dead and my brothers' hardly ever home!" Sasuke yelled, starting to shake even more and falling to his knees. Naruto watched him with narrowed eyes, thinking, and his friends watched him.

'What do you think, Kyuubi?'

'Hmmm...It's your choice on what to do, nut in my opinion, you should give him a chance. He didn't know what his family was doing.'

'Yeah, you're right. I think I'll try and forgive this Uchiha.'

'Because he's innocent?'

'Yes.' Naruto cut off the conversation and got up. The others watched as he walked over to Sasuke, wondering what decision he and his 'inner self' had come to. Naruto knelt before Sasuke, and watched him for a second before placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke jerked and looked at him with wide, confused eyes. Naruto smiled at him and stood, looking down at Sasuke with determination. Everyone there, Sasuke included, were confused by his actions.

"From now on, Sasuke Uchiha is under the protection of the Leaf."

8

End

You know the drill. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"From now on, Sasuke Uchiha is under the protection of the Leaf."

The words kept ringing in his head, and it told him that this was not a dream. For some reason, even after just one day - and not even that - he felt comfortable enough around the blonde to let his shy mask slip, and his true self come free. He stood up and glared at Naruto, who blinked in surprise. He, apparently, was not expecting this type of reaction.

"What the fuck?! I don't want to be in your gang!" he yelled. Naruto seemed to regain his senses because he suddenly smirked.

"I never said you were joining...yet...I said that you were under our protection." He said. Sasuke growled.

"Why the hell would I need your protection?" he demanded. Shikamaru sighed.

"Because you're with us." He said, laying down and staring at the sky. Sasuke looked confused, so Chouji elaborated.

"Every gang has their own spy, but no one knows who it is. For all we know, Akatsuki and Sand both could have a spy here, and if they get word that you've been hanging around with us, your brother will most likely do anything to keep you away from us, and Sand will most likely try to kill you because of your affiliation with us." Chouji explained. Sasuke calmed down enough to realize everything said was true.

"So I take it that until this whole thing blows over, Sasuke will be with one of us 24/7." Neji said. Naruto nodded an affirmative.

"Since this is the first Uchiha you've ever forgiven, I'm surprised you don't let him join." Kiba said, petting Akamaru. Naruto looked at him, smile still in place but eyes going cold. It was a creepy sight to behold on his face.

"He has yet to earn my trust." He said.

"Ah." Kiba nodded in understanding. Naruto looked towards the stairs as he heard the bell ring. He stretched and started towards the ladder.

"Let's go. Bell rang. Time for period 6." He said. They scrambled up and ran past Naruto, jumping down instead of using the ladder like Naruto was. Sasuke slowly followed and they went inside, listening to the noise and chatter of passing boys and girls. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, trying to take his reeling mind off Itachi.

"Why were they in a hurry, and why aren't you?" he asked. Naruto looked at him, sidestepping a passing girl as he answered, going downstairs, Sasuke close behind.

"Because we have Gai-sensei and Anko-sensei next. You never want to be late unless you have the right excuse. They must of forgotten what I told them to say." He muttered the last sentence. Sasuke blinked.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"You'll see!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging him the hall, turning a sharp right, down V hall, turning right on E hall, around the corner, down F hall, right on S hall, going a ways, then left on I hall, and turning right again. Sasuke head was spinning, trying to remember how he got there. Naruto screeched to a stop outside the gym doors, let go of Sasuke's wrist, and walked in. Immediately, a loud booming voice echoed in the large, football field sized gym.

"NARUTO-KUN! WHY IS MY YOUTHFULL STUDENT LATE?!" Sasuke winced and looked over only to see the worst thing in his life. Green spandex, huge eyebrows, bowl shaped haircut. He nearly got sick. This must be Gai-sensei.

SMACK

"OW!"

Sasuke whipped around to see Naruto crouching and holding the back of his head and an angry purple haired woman. He could only guess that this was Anko-sensei. Naruto opened an eye (the other closed in pain) and one-eyed glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" He screamed. Sasuke saw head - male and female- poke around the opening of the locker room doors.

"For being late on the first day! I should hit you again, but..." she trailed off, her expression turning evil. Naruto gulped and slowly backed up as he stood.

"But what?" he asked nervously. Sasuke was surprised as Naruto stopped next to him, eyes locked on Anko-sensei.

"Why the hell are you afraid of her? I thought you were a big bad gang leader." Sasuke said. Naruto glanced at him briefly.

"I don't hit girls." He said, pausing, "Unless they deserved it." He added. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever hit a girl?" His question was never answered as Naruto took off, an angry Anko hot on his trail.

"Get back here, Uzumaki!" she screamed. Sasuke and Gai watched in amusement as they ran around the gym.

"No way! You're just going to torture me!" Naruto yelled.

"You got that right! Now stop!"

"No, ya old hag!"

The entire gym went quiet, Naruto stood frozen in fear, eyes wide as he realized what he said. Anko stood there, stiff as a board, head bowed, fists and teeth clenched.

"Uh oh." Gai muttered. Sasuke glanced at him.

"What?" he asked, Gai apparently hadn't heard him. He started towards Anko.

"Ohhh...you are so going to get it now!" Anko screamed, charging towards Naruto, who immediately took off.

"Stop right there!"

"No! You'll murder me!"

By now, the rest of the class had gotten enough courage to come out and stand behind Sasuke and Gai to watch. Anko growled angrily, stopping.

"I said stop, Namikaze!" she shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the unfamiliar name, wondering why she had called Naruto that. He looked at Naruto, and knew immediately that it didn't go over well with him. He stood ramrod straight, stiff as a board. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white with the pressure, his mouth set in a firm line. Gai froze before redoubling his efforts to get. He grabbed Anko and put her behind him, watching Naruto with careful eyes. The other students gasped and started muttering.

"Why would she call him that?!"

"She knew better than that!"

"After last time..."

"...went on a rampage..."

"...heard he destroyed the classroom..."

Sasuke turned to them slightly, eyes locked on Naruto.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look! He's pissed!" a student gasped, pointing at Naruto. They looked and Sasuke eyes widened. Naruto stood there, blue eyes narrowed and cold as flint as he glared at Anko.

"Oh crap!" someone muttered.

"Someone get his friends!"

"Where are they?!"

"In the locker room!"

"Run! His inner self is coming out!"

After that comment, students scattered, heading for the safety the locker room offered. A few seconds later, and all of Naruto's friends came running out.

"Oh man...Kyuubi really is coming out." Haru said. Sasuke looked at him.

"Kyuubi? Who's that?" he asked.

"Naruto's 'inner self'. If you look at his eyes, you can see that they're turning red. A sign that Kyuubi is taking over." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, and saw that his eyes were indeed turning red. Gai and Anko were stiff, eyes wide.

"Why'd you call him that, Anko?" Gai asked, his tone serious for once, "You know how he reacts."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I just shouted what came to mind." Anko said. Gai grunted, looking at Naruto again.

"What exactly happened, Sasuke?" Neji asked. Sasuke glanced at him.

"Anko-sensei called him 'Namikaze' and he got..." a raised hand in his direction cut him off.

"We understand everything now." Neji said. Sasuke looked at him, surprised at his tone. He sounded grave, and weighed down. Sasuke looked at the group, and sat that everyone had a somber look on their face. He narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but an irate voice interrupted him.

"I had thought that the school had learned their lesson the last time someone called me by that name." Naruto said, turning to face them, "Apparently not."

His voice was dead, hints of fury laced ion. Gai and Anko shuddered simultaneously, remembering that day vividly.

"Should I let my inner self out and let him wreak havoc on the school?" as he spoke, everyone noticed that the whisker marks on his cheeks were thickening, his voice becoming deeper, "He hasn't been out for a while. I think he'd enjoy it."

"N-Naruto! Please s-stop!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked at her with blood red eyes, causing her flinch back. Neji and Haru stepped forward slightly. A smirk crossed Naruto's face, revealing sharp fangs.

"Oh, look who it is. I haven't been out for so long, I almost forgot what you looked like, Haru."

"Cut the crap. Where's Naruto?" Haru snapped, eyes flashing. The smirk widened and red eyes looked at Anko.

"He's venting...in here..." he tapped his head, "after that comment was made about you-know-what."

Everything that was being said confused Sasuke more and more. Who was talking Why did Naruto react so violently to the name Namikaze? What happened last time? He turned to Chouji.

"What the hell is going on?! What's wrong with the dope?!" he demanded. Chouji looked at him.

"That's Kyuubi, Naruto's inner self. Namikaze was his father's last name." Chouji said.

'That didn't tell me hardly anything! But at least I do know that that's Kyuubi and Namikaze was...wait...' His thought slowed to a stop and he looked at Chouji.

"'Was'?" he asked, voice low. Chouji nodded.

"I would tell you, but it's not my place." Chouji said, smiling sadly, "It's Naruto's."

Kyuubi looked over at them, the smirk gone as he walked over, not yet fully noticing Sasuke.

"You seem to forget that it is also my right to tell people." He said, stopping in front of them. Haku glared at him.

"Yes, it is. But do you really think that Naruto would approve?" he demanded. Kyuubi looked at him.

"Have you forgotten that I can converse with him any time choose, inside or out?" Haku clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

"What do you mean you can converse with Naruto inside or out?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi's red eyes immediately darted to him and his mouth once again curved into a smirk.

"You do look like your brother." He purred, "I hope your not as twisted."

Sasuke bristled.

"My nii-san is not twisted!" he said angrily. Kyuubi seemed to ignore him, stretching his arms above his head. His red eyes locked with Sasuke's who flinched at the amount of malice in them.

"I know a lot more about your brother than you do, kid. I've seen what he can do...things he does without a single ounce of guilt or remorse." He said, deep voice low. He didn't notice Haru signaling for Gai to knock him out, and before he knew it, darkness had taken over. Gai caught him before he hit the ground, and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. He looked around, then at Anko. She nodded, and Gai left the gym, Neji hot on his heels.

"Alright, maggots! Get out and line up!" she ordered. Everyone quickly obeyed and Sasuke knew he most likely wouldn't be able to sneak out and check on Naruto. A sharp glare from Anko locked on Naruto's gang of friends.

"And don't even try and leave. I'll hang you by your ears if you do." She growled before smirking, beside's, we're playing you favorite game today."

They smirked, Sasuke looked confused, and the rest of the class shuddered.

Dodgeball. Gym's hell.

Neji sat beside Naruto's bed in the nurse's office. Gai had already left, and the nurse wasn't even here. She was probably with Tsunade-sama in the office. His thoughts drifted towards Sasuke. He had been surprised when Naruto announced he was under their protection, but he understood. Naruto was a very forgiving guy towards the innocent, and Sasuke was an innocent.  
A small groan caught his attention, and he looked towards Naruto. He was slowly coming to.  
"Hey. Welcome back, Naruto." He said. One blue eye cracked open and looked at him, before both opened, half-lidded.

"Kyuubi came out, didn't he?" he asked softly. Neji nodded. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Anything...happen?"

"Nothing much. Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Yeah...right. That's why Kyuubi's is mumbling curses in my head." Naruto grumbled, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side.

Neji laughed a bit, and Naruto smiled.

"Bet that gives you a headache after a while." Neji chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. More like a migraine, though!" Naruto complained, accepting his invitation.

8

End

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Gym passed quickly for Sasuke, and even more quickly for Naruto's friends. He had found fairly quickly that they loved dodge ball, and after five games of being pummeled with dodge balls, he was sure he was going to have bruises on his arms, legs, and stomach later on.

He sighed and took his schedule out. He had Comp. Apps. Adv. with Genma. He looked around, trying to spot Naruto, but realized it was futile as he and Neji had yet to return from the nurse's office. A glazed look came over his face as he thought back to earlier. Was that really Naruto? No…they had said that that was his inner self called Kyuubi. He was so different from the Naruto he had met earlier that day.

"Snap out of it, man! We're going to be late!" Kiba shouted, slapping Sasuke on the back, causing him to jerk forward and stumble a few steps. He looked at Kiba.

"What?"

"Class is about to start! Let's go!" he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran down the hall towards class. Straight, right, left, right, left, right, left. They reached the class and opened the door just as the bell rang. They froze and groaned. Kiba looked around and spotted Genma at the back of class, looking straight at them.

"You're late, Kiba." He said, the senbon moving with his mouth. Kiba gulped and laughed nervously, bringing Sasuke forward.

"I was showing him where the class was seeing as he's new." He said. Sasuke looked around the class room as the two talked. He recognized a few people – Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Haku, and Haru – and realized that Naruto and Neji were not here yet either.

The door slammed open just as the thought flew through his head. Genma looked at the intruder.

"You're la…"

"Nurse's office." The familiar voice interrupted, "And these two had Gai and Anko. You can guess why their late."

Genma looked convinced as he mumbled about "…youth freaks..." and "…overbearing women…" Sasuke turned his head when a hand pressed against his lower back and a mouth was placed by his ear.

"You're sitting next to me." He shuddered as the warm breath ticked his ear. He nodded and followed the pressure of the hand as it maneuvered him to the back row close to the window (all the classrooms have science tables). Kiba sat next to Shino in front of them and Genma went to the front of the room. Neji spoke with him quickly before taking his seat next to Hinata beside them. Shikamaru and Chouji sad in front of the, and Haku and Haru sat in front of Kiba and Shino.

"All right, class. Today is a group activity. You will use up to two computers and research three presidents of the United States and give a separate presentation for each one. Group numbers are not limited. It's due in two weeks."

"Two weeks!?" Kiba shouted.

"If you're not done in the allotted time, your entire group fails." Genma said, a smirk gracing his features. They all gulped. A girl raised her hand, and Genma nodded his head at her.

"Why are we researching foreign presidents?" she asked.

"Because I felt like it."

The class sweatdropped.

"All right. Get together and start. I have to step out for a minute so behave." He said sternly, walking out the door, Naruto following him with his eyes.

'I bet he's gone to tell the old bat you slipped out again.' He grumbled.

'So what if I did? I didn't do anything was talk.'

'That had better be all.'

'It was.' He paused, 'I still can't believe I was knocked out so easily…'

Naruto snickered, but stopped when he realized he was doing to aloud. He glanced around to see everyone but Sasuke ignoring him. He smiled nervously at him, and logged on. Everyone else was already browsing on different sites, nothing related to their project.

"Why were you laughing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stiffened, realizing that Sasuke didn't know of Kyuubi yet.

'Actually…he does…Me and him kind of talked…but he doesn't really understand everything yet.'

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Sasuke.

"I'll tell you later."

Sasuke nodded. He hated bring left in the dark, but if Naruto was willing to tell him, he could wait. A sudden thought came to him and he turned to Naruto.

"Who's all in what group?" he asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"It's you, me, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Haku, and Haru. Everyone else in the class most likely joined up with two or three other people." He said slowly, the smile widening even further at the look on Sasuke's face.

"I have to work with you?!" he hissed. The blond was too…too…argh! He couldn't explain it! He didn't want to work with the blond lest he figure out he was falling for him! And it was only day one! He hit his head on the table with a loud thunk. Naruto glanced at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?" he asked. Sasuke groaned in response Naruto chuckled and patted the back of Sasuke's head, before directing his attention to the rest of the gang when a phone went off. The entire class looked at Neji, w ho had taken it out and answered it. He stood up and walked in between their table and Kiba's table, silently commanding the others to get the onlookers away. Kiba had already automatically started glaring and growing, the others glaring, too. Sasuke looked up in time to see all the Leaf members stand and crowd around his table, and the other students quickly looking away. Neji was talking to someone.

'Is that aloud?' he vaguely wondered.

"When, where, and time." Neji said. He was silent for a couple of minutes before answering, "Thank you. I can assure you that he'll be there." another pause, "Yes. Here he is."

Neji looked confused as he handed the phone to Naruto, as did everyone else. Sasuke was only confused because he didn't know what was going on, and Naruto merely smirked as he took the phone.

"Hello. Who might you be?" he asked sarcastically. As he listened to the others person, Sasuke studied him. His body had tensed, as if waiting for an attack. His mouth was quirked into an evil smirk, and his eyes had a hard glint in them.

"Yes. I can assure you that I will be there." a pause."That may be true. I may not show up to all the fights, but when I don't have any other business to take of, I show up." with that, he flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Neji.

"When, where, time. Now, Neji." he siad, voice hard.

"Tonight, southern clearing, 7 o'clock." Neji said.

"Who were they?" Haru asked.

"A gang called Rain. They're not much, but if they think that they can stand up to us, we'll knock them right back down." Naruto said. Kiba yipped just as the door opened. Naruto quickly opened an American site, doing the same on Sasuke's computer. Shino, Haku, Haru, Chouji, and Hinata quickly shut their screens off, Chouji and Hinata doing the same for Shikamaru and Neji computers. Genma saw the huge group and immediately checked their screens. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto's screen.

"You can read English, Naruto?" he asked, dubious.

"Uh...duh. I thought the old bat had let all the teachers know I lived in the States for six years?" Naruto asked. Genma blinked.

"I don't remember that." he said. Naruto shrugged.

"Not my problem if you have SMS(1)." he said, eyes drooping as if bored. Genma twitched and stood straight.

"I'll leave it at that." he turned and checked the other students. Chouji turned to Naruto.

"I don't know how you do it. Anyone else would've gotten an immediate ISS or OSS(2)." he said.

Naruto smirked.

"It's just a matter of my many talents." he said, laughing. Sasuke groaned.

'What have I done to have him in my group.'

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Naruto's gang met up out front. Sasuke caught Naruto on the way, and grabbed his arm. Naruto looked down at him, reminding Sasuke that his nose only reached his chest. He mentally pouted.

'Why am I so short?'

"Yeah?" Naruto asked,

"I want to go with you guys." he said. Naruto blinked, then glared.

"No." he siad bluntly.

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so."

"Either you let me go or..." he paused as Naruto walked towards him, forcing him backwards until his back hit the lockeres.

"...or what?" Naruto asked, trapping Sasuke in between his arms and leaning down so his face was inches from Sasuke's, whose face turned a delicate red. He smirked.

"Well?"

Sasuke regained his composure somewhat and spoke.

"I'll go myself. I know where it is." he said. Naruto blinked, then his eyes narrowed.

"That's not fair." he muttered, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stayed silent, face red, as he waited for an answer. Naruto sighed and leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

"Fine. You can come. But don't blamce us for what you see."

8

end

here is chapter 5! R&R!

(1)-SMS short memory span

(2)ISS and OSS at my school, they are known as In School Suspension and Out of School Suspension


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Sasuke stuck close to Naruto as they made their way through the woods towards the southern clearing. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru, along with Akamaru walked behind them, and behind them was Hinata, Haku, Haru, Chouji, and Shino. He glanced around, this having been his first gang fight, and he was nervous as hell. Naruto seemed to notice because he smiled at him, ruffling his hair before settling his arm around his shoulders. He blushed, and the others watched in various degrees of boredom and interest.

Voices were soon heard as they neared the clearing. Naruto pushed a bush aside and held it there until all of the Leaf were through. He let it fall back as he walked back over to Sasuke, who was tense and shaking, his eyes darting between all the Rain members. He leaned down, bringing him into a hug.

"Don't worry. You're safe with us…with me." He whispered in his ear. Sasuke relaxed enough that Naruto released him and faced the gang. His eyes became hard and cold as he stared at the approaching member. He bowed.

"We are pleased to meet the famed Kyuubi and the Leaf, but…" his eyes flicked to Sasuke, "We never expected you to have such weaklings amongst you."

Sasuke flinched violently at the accusation, causing Naruto to pull him close, glaring coldly at the Rain leader, and the rest of Leaf stepped forward, bodies tense and ready to fight. The Rain leader straightened and raised his hands in front of him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean no disrespect. Just curiosity." He said.

"Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat. Satisfaction may have brought him back…but the fox will keep his down. My own little twist." He said. He turned to his friends and pushed Sasuke towards Neji.

"Watch him. Don't let him out of your sight." He paused, and at their nod, he continued,

"Don't interfere unless necessary because I'm letting Kyuubi relieve some stress."

'About time.'

'Oh shut it.'

"We understand. Be careful." Neji said. Naruto smiled before his eyes turned red, the whiskers thickened, and his voice deepened.

"Ah…to be free…it's such a blessing." Kyuubi said, taking a deep breath. He looked at the Leaf gang and smirked as they tensed.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side. Besides," he looked at the Rain, "They have enough members to help me relieve all this stress I've accumulated."

He walked toward the Rain leader, who had back up several feet at the sight of the red eyes. He smirked, and punched his left hand.

"So…who wants to play?" he asked, eyes roving over all the members. None of them stepped forward, but Kyuubi looked more than ready to start things off. He drew a long knife from the back of his pants, and another appeared from inside his sleeve. He gave an evil smirk before charging them, knives at the ready.

Sasuke watched in apparent horror at the slaughter before him. Naruto…or rather Kyuubi…was killing person after person, and they were dropping like flies. Blood covered the grass and a couple of trees, as well as Kyuubi himself.

He hadn't noticed he had started shaking until a hand gripped his shoulder. He flinched and looked at Neji, who shook his head.

"Calm down. He told you not to come, and so did we. He hasn't killed that many yet, and if it get's too out of hand, we'll step in and stop him." He said. Sasuke didn't feel any more relieved, but he nodded anyway. Haru seemed to notice this because he spoke up.

"Don't blame us for this." He said, eyes watching Kyuubi, "This is the life of a gang member. Kill or be killed."

Naruto's earlier words came back to him.

Naruto sighed and leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

"Fine. You can come. But don't blame us for what you see."

He understood now why Naruto had flat out refused at first. He hadn't wanted him to see this. To witness something so...gruesome. He had been trying to protect him.

'I want Naruto to stop. He's killed enough already.' Another body dropped. 'Someone stop him." Kyuubi smirked. "Stop it!"

All noise stopped. Sasuke looked around, realizing too late he had shouted those words. He looked at Naruto, startled to see wide blue eyes staring at him.

"How…how did…what did you…" Naruto seemed incapable of speaking.

"I…I…" and so did he. The rest of Leaf, who had stood in stunned silence, shifted restlessly.

"Sasuke, how did you bring Naruto back without knocking him out first?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke's eyes flickered over them nervously, throat closing and stomach twisting. He didn't know why, but his body felt heavy and his head felt light. Naruto snapped back to attention as Sasuke fell to his knees, pale and sweating.

He knelt beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder while the other felt his forehead.

"Hinata! Quickly!" he ordered. She quickly came over and studied him, testing his pulse, temperature, and breathing as he lay in Naruto's arms, his head resting on his chest. She looked up at Naruto.

"He's just experiencing the aftereffects on shock and stress. Just a small fever. He should feel better after a good rest." She said. Naruto nodded and picked him up, carrying him bridal style out of the clearing, the other's following.

"I wonder what stressed him out." Kiba said.

"Most likely because of everything that happened today." Shino said.

"That's true. Learning that the brother he's always idolized is a gang leader, that Naruto hates his family, that he's now under our protection, meeting Kyuubi, and then witnessing that. Must be quite a shock for someone who's lived a pretty much normal life." Chouji said.

"I agree. Compared to us, he was 'normal'. He comes here, hoping to get through high school, and on his first, his world is turned upside down."

Naruto couldn't help but overhear and agree. He looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face and couldn't help but feel at the slight sheen of sweat on his face. Maybe he should of held off on telling him everything…well…almost everything. But he had been so angry at seeing another Uchiha, he didn't take into consideration the details of Sasuke's behavior. He didn't behave like the other Uchiha's he had known. He wasn't as arrogant, or hateful, or vengeful…he was more innocent. Granted when he was angry, he was a bit arrogant, but he never stayed angry long. He was also a bit cocky, but he knew when he was wrong and when to step down.

As he watched Sasuke try and snuggle deeper into his arms and bury his head in his chest, he realized he wanted to make him smiled. To see what it looked like.

Naruto shut and locked the door behind him before heading to his bedroom, Sasuke on his back. He sat down and slid Sasuke off gently, laying him on the bed. He took his shoes and shirt off before covering him up and heading to the kitchen.

'Okay…Hinata said to put him to bed and put a wet cloth on his forehead, changing it every two hours until he's awake.

'Then give him the medicine she gave you.'

'I know.'

He wet a cloth and filled a bowl with cool water and grabbed an extra cloth on his way back to his room. He set the bowl and cloth's on the desk, and moved his chair beside his bed. He out the bowl and cloth's on the small bedside table, putting the already wet cloth on Sasuke's forehead. He groaned and shifted, but didn't move otherwise.

It went on like that for the rest of the night, Naruto switching cloth's every two hours and Sasuke sleeping off his fever. Once 5 am rolled around, Naruto started dozing, folding his arms on the bed and resting his head on them. A few minutes later, he was in a deep sleep.

888

End

Hope you enjoyed! And I think that was updates faster than the last one!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Sasuke woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned as he sat up, and blinked as he felt a damp cloth fall to his lap. He stared at it blankly, trying to figure out what happened. He remembered the fight, a little talking, then nothing. He sighed as he realized he had passed out. He looked up to see where he was, and almost screamed as he didn't recognize anything. He went to move, but his legs wouldn't budge. He looked and his eyes widened as he spotted Naruto laying on his legs, a blush decorating his cheeks (Sasuke is the one blushing). He surveyed the room when he realized his phone had stopped ringing.

The bed was in the middle against the wall, and apparently it was a corner room because there was a window above the bed and above the desk against the next wall. On the opposite wall was a dresser and a door – most likely the closet. At the foot of the bed was a chest, and across from it was a bookshelf piled with books and pictures, a door leading to the hallway next to it. The walls were painted a light orange, with caramel colored carpets. The bed sheets were a dark orange, and the desk, chest, and bookshelf were a dark chestnut.

He jumped as his phone rang again, and Naruto groaned, hand automatically groping for it. Sasuke reached for it, but Naruto still got it first. He sat up and looked at the number. He squinted at the unknown number, but flipped it open.

" 'lo?" he asked. His eyes cleared after he blinked a couple of times and they locked on Sasuke. He smiled at him.

"Who is this?" a deep voice demanded. Naruto blinked, rage filling him as he immediately recognized the voice. Sasuke seemed to notice, because he lunged forward. Naruto quickly subdued him, pinning him to the bed with one arm behind his back. He sat on Sasuke's thighs and held his left wrist tightly.

"Itachi Uchiha." He growled, putting it on speaker so he could hold Sasuke still, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Where is my brother, demon?"

Sasuke blinked at the hatred in his voice, never having heard it before.

"With me." Naruto said coldly. Itachi exploded.

"I swear to god, you vile monster, you hurt him in any way, I'll kill you myself!"

"Oh, don't worry," Naruto purred, "He's enjoying himself."

Sitting the way he was, it was easy to roll his hips so that his area pressed against Sasuke's ass, and being rewarded with a surprised squeak. He smiled as he saw Sasuke's face create a new red.

"What are you doing to my brother?!"

Naruto smirked and rolled his hips again, harder this time, causing a moan to escape Sasuke's covered mouth, muffled slightly by his hand.

"Nothing he doesn't like, I assure you."

Itachi growled.

"Where are you, Namikaze?" he demanded slowly. Sasuke could feel Naruto tense and turned his head as best he could to look at him.

'Naruto?'

The blond chuckled darkly.

"Yes. You would know that name, wouldn't you, Uchiha? After all, you are the one who took it all away." He said coldly. Itachi remained silent for so long that Sasuke thought he had hung up.

'What did Naruto mean by saying that nii-san took it all away?'

Naruto sighed and got off Sasuke, pulling him up.

"You can talk to him, but don't tell where you are." He whispered in his ear.

"How can I when I don't even know where I am?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto smiled.

"True." He got of the bed, I'll fix breakfast. You have twenty minutes to talk. School starts in forty minutes." He said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stared at it for a second before picking the phone up and turning the speaker off.

"Nii-san?" he asked softly. A sharp intake of breath was heard.

"Sasuke?! Are you alright?! Where are you?! Did that…man…do anything do you?"!

"Slow down!"

A moment of silence.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?'

"I don't know."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No." he refused to mention what Naruto had done just moments ago. Just the thought of it made his face red.

"Then what made you squeak and moan?" the question was so blunt that it took Sasuke by surprise and caused his face to turn even redder.

"N-nothing." He stuttered.

"Hmhmm. I'll let it go for now. Be careful around him, I don't trust…"

"I trust him. I know I met him just yesterday, but I can't explain it."

Itachi was silent for a moment.

"How did he react when he saw you?"

"Coldly. He hated me until lunch, but when he learned that I didn't know you were a gang leader, he's been real nice and caring. Oh, and he announced that I was now under the Leaf's protection."

"Sasuke! Breakfast!" Naruto yelled.

"Nii-san, I have to go and get ready for school. I'll see you tonight." He hung up and ran out the door, but paused.

'I didn't it was two stories.' He went down the stairs, and ended up in the dining room/kitchen (if you've ever seen Jubei-chan, Naruto's house is based off that design). He saw Naruto watching the frying pan as he reached for plates and cups. Getting those, he turned briefly from the stove to grab silverware. While Naruto was busy, Sasuke took a look around. The living room was visible through a half wall, cutting off to make a door, and in it was a couch, two chairs, a love seat, a TV, a table, and another full bookshelf. The walls had little pictures on them. He went to the dining room and sat down as Naruto set the table. He looked up when Naruto started clicking his tongue. The sound of light padding reached his ears and he turned to see a fox and two cats, one a deep black and the other a pure white. Both had blue eyes. Naruto placed food bowls on the floor before sitting down himself.

"Heh. Itadakimasu." He said sarcastically. Sasuke eyes him before glancing around, noticing only plates for them.

"Where are your parents? Aren't they going to eat?" he asked. Naruto froze, fork halfway top his mouth. He slowly lowered it before answering.

"They're gone. But that's a story for another time." He said shortly.

"Sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him.

"For what? You did nothing wrong. You didn't know."

"But still…"

"Just drop it." Naruto said forcefully. Sasuke snapped his jaw shut and continued to eat.

Ten minutes later, they were headed out the door. Sasuke looked around. It was nice house on the outskirts of town, surrounded by large fields of cows and horses that belonged to neighbors. You could see the city on the outskirts of the country. Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe.

"You really live all the way out here?" he asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I have so many enemies that want to know where I live. They don't think to look out in the country because most gang members live in the city in underground subway tunnels or rundown or cheap apartments." He explained.

"What about the Leaf members? Where do they live?"

"Some of them come from wealthy families, so they can house at least one or two others in huge apartments, and others live with their families until they graduate." Naruto said, leading him down a dirt path through a forest. Sasuke looked around in confusion.

"Aren't we going to the city?"

"We are. This is a shortcut. If we stay in the open too long, I'll most likely be spotted. A few of my enemies live out here, but they live further up, close to where we are now."

"If some live out here with you, why don't they know where you live?"

"Because I disguise myself. I wear a wig and have a different school I.D. from another school that's close by. They all think I'm just a black haired nerd with glasses that comes from a prestigious school." Naruto shrugged.

"Ah."

"Now, since we're almost there, we should start running."

"Why?"

"Because we'll get there early enough to meet up with the rest of Leaf." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him down the path. Soon, the forest came to an end and they appeared in an ally. Naruto dragged him out of the ally and around the corner, heading towards the nearby coffee house. He went inside and went straight past the counter to the booth in the back corner.

"Hey, guys." He said, sitting next to Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said, scooting over to make room for the two, causing everyone in the booth to scoot over, as well.

"H-how are you d-doing, Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her.

"Fine." He said, face turning a light red. Everyone's keen eyes caught this and immediately looked at Naruto, who smirked and shrugged.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, should we get going?" Neji asked. Naruto blinked and looked around.

"You're right. Let's go." He gave Sasuke a small push so he would get out of the booth and followed after, waiting off to the side until everyone had gotten out of the booth and grabbed their bags. He walked out the coffee house and headed down the street, the rest of Leaf walking protectively around him and Sasuke.

Across the street, a pair of gray eyes watched their every move. He pushed his glassed over them and pulled out a small, black notebook and a pen, writing down the name of the gang, how many members, what they looked like, and how strong they looked. He took extra care to fill out Kyuubi's section, reviewing his mental video of the fight last night and taking notes from it. He closed it with the snap and placed it back in his pocket, smirking at the Leaf gang before disappearing down the ally.

"Just you wait, Kyuubi. Orochimaru-sama will have your head soon enough."

888

End

Uh oh! Orochimaru's side kick has appeared! When will he show his face to Leaf, and when will Orochimaru himself show? How does Kabuto know Naruto is Kyuubi?


End file.
